A Maiden's Heart, A Man's Scars
by ChibiTabatha
Summary: Little short pieces containing Kyousuke and Fujiko. Rated for some mature content in other chapters. Please R&R Chapter 4 is up!
1. Unlimited: Dreaming

So as my little introduction I would like to inform everyone that:

A) This is a strange pairing I get it.

B) Does it make sense? To me yes, maybe because I am crazy.

C) Is there order to this madness? NO! I couldn't keep anything organized and a lot of what I am writing are like one time things. Maybe I'll write a full story another time :3

Will I hope everyone likes this? Yes!

Now the reason I chose Fujiko and Kyousuke, is the character dynamic is great but clearly Kyousuke doesn't see Fujiko at all like a sister. He always says "Fujiko-san" I rarely even see him say "sis" or "sister" in the manga. Anyways here come short stories and randomness of anything I can imagine or hope to imagine!

p.s. Characters are owned by Takashi Shiina-sama. If I owned them it would end badly for everyone.

* * *

'_He's starting to look old,_' Fujiko thought to herself. Although his physical appearance hadn't changed she could tell the stress was beginning to get to Kyousuke. Fujiko sighed and gently laid a hand on his head. Her hand glowed light blue, she couldn't read him through psychometry, and Sakai had helped him recover from the few wounds he had received.

She gently brushed his silver-white bangs away from the scar on his forehead. It was a sign of his determination, to end all normal. She traced over the scar, feather light, almost afraid to disturb him. Afraid of waking the demon disguised as an angel. "Sis..." his brow wrinkled in his sleep and her hand flew away from his face.

The room appeared to brighten and a strange sensation tugged at her mind. She tried to resist, trying to pull her mind away from the sensation. She almost succeeded until she felt a hand grasp hers. It shocked her enough that she was engulfed by power, falling right into the arms of someone. She pushed back and looked up at the sad smile of Kyousuke. She pushed away from him, her own power holding her aloft in the vast expanse sky that surrounded them. Her eyes widened, his hair was once again a youthful shade of black. The wind gently parted his hair revealing a forehead unblemished by scar tissue. It also brought her hair into focus, brown instead of grey-silver.

"Hey Fujiko," her eyes darted up to his face. "Would things have been better if we hadn't joined the Special Esper Unit? If we hadn't participated in the War?" his face was dark, fists clenched at his sides, "Would they have all died?" His shoulders trembled, either from deep pain and sorrow, or uncontrollable rage.

She bit her lip, reaching out to touch him, to help mend the wounds the bled his heart dry. She closed the short distance between them, floating towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head against his collarbone, "Would we have met everyone? If we never joined them we would have never met Kaoru, Shiho or Aoi. We would have never met Ihachi or Igou. Or any of our comrades we trained and fought beside." She still felt his body tense and unyielding underneath her, resisting her. "Come on, we're siblings right? I'll always be here when you're lonely. Even if you just want to fight," She smiled up at him.

His hands on her shoulders jolted her slightly, and he used that to push her back to arms-length. "We aren't siblings. Although I tried, I can't see you as my older sister," she blinked at him, disappointment scrawled across his features. A faint blush rested high on his cheeks, through the dream he had dragged her into she could feel shame emanating off him in waves.

She was confused as to why he would feel ashamed. It hit her, her own face turning a deep crimson. All those times she forced him to bathe with her. Her head dropped, trying to hide her own shame behind her bangs, "I'm sorry… I may have forced you to do things you didn't want." She was glad they had joined the army, if he had said that to her, she would never have been able to get married. Ever. She wasn't married now, so it wouldn't have made a huge difference. The thought alone was awful enough.

She was pulled forward, Kyousuke's left arm wrapped around her back and his right hand tilted her face towards his. Her face was still scarlet as she looked up into his blue eyes with her magenta ones. He gently kissed her forehead, "I would have married you, had that happened. Who else can put up with your antics?" His laugh rumbled through his chest as her face turned such a deep red she was sure blood was going to start leaking from her pores. He tugged on her chin ever so slightly and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. Her eyes went wide and one of her hands touched her lips in shock. "Or put up with your undignified sleeping positions," he laughed again releasing her.

She started to get angry with his words when the brightness of the sky began to dim. A gust of wind swept between the two, she shut her eyes and used her hands to shield her face from her own hair. When she opened her eyes, Kyousuke's hair was silver-white again, settling across his scarred forehead. She brushed her own hair, back to the current shade of grey-silver, out of her eyes. "I'll continue to be fine Fujiko. Just try and catch up," his arrogant smirk was the last thing she saw before finding herself in reality.

"You really are such a brat," Fujiko huffed and walked out of the room.

"Drop the big sister act, Fujiko. We parted ways long ago," Kyousuke was staring at the bed he was propped up in. His hand partially clenched at his sides, "I have nothing left to say to you," he didn't look up at her.

Even though she was trying to help him, even though she was trying to figure out why Comerica went to such lengths, he was **still** being such a brat. "I have an idea then," she briskly walked out of the room. Sakaki had informed her when he woke, and she sent a message to Minamoto to bring Kyousuke a new uniform. Things between them would always be this way it seemed.

She and Dr. Sakaki monitored Kyousuke until Hinomiya showed up. Sakaki didn't want Kyousuke up and about but she doubted the brat would listen to the doctor. As the conversation continued between the two she realized why Kyousuke shared that dream with her. Her eyes went wide, "No way… That man? It can't be…" She had already started for the door when she heard Kyousuke collapse from the viewing monitor. "Kyousuke!" she dropped down beside him, checking his pulse and heartbeat.

Although everyone had helped him to recover, he would leave again. She was tired of fighting with him. Learning that their former commander was still alive was devastating. To realize he was still after Kyousuke hurt her deeply. Kyousuke had done some unforgivable things, but this was something she never want to see happen. If only they could have given up their pasts, if he could stay, perhaps the future could be overturned. The alarm in the villa went off, and she could feel everyone leaving to begin searching for Kyousuke, "As expected." Her eyes began to water, "That idiot." She fiddled with her hair pin as tears rolled down her face. "I'll surpass you Hyoubu Kyousuke. Maybe then, the ghosts of the past can finally be laid to rest."


	2. That's Just Cold!

This chapter is for MATURE audiences! :D Enjoys Mmmmmkay?  
Also I don't own Kyousuke or Fujiko, that privilege belongs to Takashi Shiina.

* * *

Pain shot like a lightning bolt through Fujiko's skull. Blood pounded in her ears, she could barely hear herself think. The last thing she remembered was dueling Hyoubu on a mountain. They had agreed to it so no one would be harmed. She remembered falling and then darkness. Her limbs felt stiff, heavy, as though she had been asleep a long time. She managed to sit up with a groan, trying to scan the darkness with her eyes. She placed a hand on the frozen ground, trying to use her psychometry to see what was going on around her. Pain flared red hot through her skull and she grabbed her head in agony. "Hyoubu?" she called out gently to the darkness. She couldn't tell if he had responded or not, the blood was still rushing through her ears.

She checked the pockets of her coat searching for anything to help her. She found gloves, happily putting them on, however her communication device was completely broken. She tossed it to the side and heard it skid across the floor for some time. She was glad her hearing was back, but with it she finally noticed how cold her body really was. She shivered violently, pulling her knees up to her chest. She was thankful she wore pants this time.

She heard soft footsteps approaching her. She wanted to be on her guard, but her body was unwilling to comply with her at this point. "Fujiko-san," he called from a short distance away, "I found some wood to start a fire. Once more of my power has returned, we can escape." She listened to what she could only assume to be the sounds of him shuffling the wood around. He talked while he worked, "Some normals have found a way to mobilize large ECMs. They've become more powerful in the last few years." As he continued to talk she realized he was talking in hopes that she would awaken and not panic.

She turned towards the sound of his voice just as a tiny flame, no bigger than one a match would make, shot from his hand to what looked like a wood pile. The light was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced with a wet hissing and sizzling sound. As the sound continued, hopelessness filled her entire being. She almost missed the second flame Hyoubu shot at the wood pile, but this time the wood caught and a tiny flame started. She looked at his silver white hair, it had changed that colour recently, and her own was beginning to fade from a deep brown to a light brown. She was 50 now, and he 47, yet he still looked so young. As if time stopped for him, she had to force herself to keep her youthful appearance. Forcing herself to mimic the cell structure of young healthy people. She caught his eyes and realized she was staring, "Y-you can st-s-still manifest your powers?" she could hardly keep the shiver out of her voice.

He stood and walked over to her, "Mmm… A bit." He drew closer to her, stopping half-way through the ten strides to close the distance between them. He scowled and stepped towards her once more, he leaned over her and examined her head. "You're injured. I don't recall doing that," his voice held so much malice in it for the people who had done this to them that she flinched. He bent down and scooped her up, carrying her towards the small fire. Being carried bridal-style was awkward with being so cold her limbs ached. He gently placed her by the fire and grabbed her chin roughly, turning her face up to his. He stared down at her with his piercing cold blue gaze, her own magenta eyes looking up at him. He let go of her and began to take his jacket off, "Your lips are beginning to turn blue, we need to warm you up before there is permanent damage."

She was confused, was he just going to wrap his jacket around her? Her mind was becoming fuzzy, and her confusion only deepened when he laid his jacket down carefully on the ground. Spreading it out to cover as much of the floor as possible. Next his hands began to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his chest. Her heart ached slightly when he discarded his shirt in a similar fashion and she could clearly see the bullet scars on his chest. He approached her again lifting her against his chest and sitting her on top of his jacket and shirt. His hands were unzipping her jacket then, now she was really confused. He laid it out behind her, before he began working on removing her blouse. "What are you doing?" if he was trying to warm her up why was he exposing more of her skin to the cold air? Her foggy eyes searched his face for some clue as to what he was thinking.

Her shirt was discarded behind her, and he gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug. It felt as though his skin was going to burn through hers, "Warming you up the best way I know how." His hands unclasped her bra, and when he pulled away, he brought it with him. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself, but Hyoubu pulled them away and wrapped his arms around her again. It burned, it was uncomfortable, even after he laid her down so they were huddled with her back to the fire his skin burned hers. Tears formed in her eyes and he talked to her, just to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep on him. A few tears escaped and she felt his lips on her forehead, "Shhhh, it's okay Fujiko-san. You'll be warm in no time."

The pain was beginning to ease, and she brought her hands between them, placing them ever so gently on his chest. The fog in her mind was beginning to clear, the blood flowing in a steady stream to her face. "Ky-Kyousuke! Wh-wh-what are you doing?" her face was already flushing a deep crimson. "We may be siblings but this is just wrong!" she closed her eyes refusing to look at him, or his chest, or any of him for that matter.

"We aren't related Fujiko-san. I am a man, you a woman. No blood is shared between us but I tried to be a younger brother to you for a while. I'm afraid it didn't work out though," he chuckled, the rumble in his chest could even be felt by her frozen digits. Her eyes shot open and she stared at him, mouth agape. This made the situation worse. Not only was she half-naked, she was half-naked cuddling with the enemy, who didn't think they were related. Her eye twitched slightly, she would never tell anyone about this, ever. "I won't either," his warm breath puffed over her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Kyousuke, I don-" her sentence was cut off, silenced by his mouth on hers. His mouth was warm against her cold lips. When he pulled back she hated that smirk on his face, she pouted. "Really, Kyo-" his mouth on hers again, silencing her words. This kiss was more demanding then the first. He wanted a response from her, but could she really give him one?

"Fujiko-san," his breath on her ear made her arch her back this time, "we both agreed not to tell anyone. So why not just enjoy it?" He placed a kiss just under her earlobe, sending another shiver down her spine. He pulled away to examine her flushed face but she wasn't going to let him win so easily. She brought her hands up to his face and pulled him to her lips. She traced her tongue gently across his lips, asking for entry. He opened his mouth and their tongues swirled about in a chaotic dance for dominance.

She gently bit his tongue and sucked on it slightly, using the opening to slide a leg between his. Both of them panted slightly, clearly it had been a long time since either of them had a chance to release their tensions. His left hand flowed from her back down her side, tracing her hip with his fingertips, dragging them back up her side to cup her right breast. His fingertips traced strange, erotic patterns over the skin of her enormous breast, and when they reached the nipple he pinched it ever so lightly. She let out a small moan, enticing him enough to pull the bud into his mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut slightly as his tongue flicked over her nipple several times and alternated between sucking and nibbling on the sensitive nub. Her right hand was weaved into his beautiful hair and she moaned when he stopped. She looked at him, a small smirk on his lips and lust glazing his eyes. She rolled him over, sure that her own eyes were glazed with the same want as his. She ran her hands down his chest and abs, and pressed herself against him pressing her lips to his neck. She gently kissed up his neck to his ear, "Kyousuke," she puffed her own breath across his ear. But instead of leaving it at that she gently ran her tongue along the shell of his ear. He let out his own moan then and she smirked down at him.

He flipped her over again, "It's not nice to tease others." He brought her left nipple to his mouth, sucking and nibbling while kneading and pinching the right with his hand. She writhed underneath his ministrations, heat pooling in her core. He released her nipples and brought his mouth to hers again. She moaned against his lips and wrapped her left arm around his neck while the right hand traced its way back down his torso towards his pants. His left hand support him while his right did the same, but instead of hesitating he undid her pants with ease and slid his hand between the fabric of her pants and her underwear. "If you tease others too much who knows what they may do…" he emphasized the last of his sentence by dragging a finger along her covered slit. She moaned again, she could tell she was already getting wet enough to soak through her panties.

She got a hold of her pleasure ridden mind long enough to undo his pants and slid her hand into the fabric of his boxers. Her index finger traced his length before she grabbed him and stroked him ever so softly for a moment. He was panting now, he wanted her she wanted him the only thing stopping them were their pants and undergarments. He removed his hand from her pants and snapped his fingers. Cool air washed over her legs, and she couldn't help but giggle slightly. He was so impatient he teleported their clothing off. Her giggling was replaced by a moan that was stifled by his mouth, he slid one of his fingers deep into her core. He pulled out and slowly slid a second in with the first. It was almost unbearable with how slow he was moving. She groaned, bucking her hips up into his hand. She glared up at him, he smirked down at her. He removed his hand and guided his member to her entrance, "Are you sure Fujiko-san?"

She thought about it before nodding, "Please, I want to. I want you." He slowly thrust into her and for a moment they just stayed that way. He gently kissed her this time before starting to move against her warmth. She eagerly bucked up into his thrusts, one of his hands had to hold her hips down and she groaned again. He gently kissed along her neck, their bodies finding a comfortable rhythm. His breathing became harder as his hips rolled into hers with more force. Her mind was slowly going blank with pleasure, "Kyousuke," she managed to moan out. That made him thrust hard against her.

He thrust a few more times, she could tell she was getting close to her own climax, her walls shuddered down on his member. It made his thrusting erratic, rough almost, but she didn't care. "Fujiko…" he thrust hard against her, stiffening and she brought her hips to his, it sent her over the edge and she let out a breathy moan. She smiled up at Kyousuke, and brought him down into a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into his collar. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, gently pressing a kiss against her head. "Too bad this was a one-time thing huh?" he mumbled against her hair.

She gently placed kisses against his two scars on his chest before looking up at him. "I am sure a situation will arise where maybe you'll have to warm me up again. I wouldn't write it off too soon," she smiled up at him. She scooted upwards a bit and brushed his bangs away from his face and gently kissed the scar there.

He wrapped his arms around her, his full weight on her, "Only time will tell." He snapped his fingers and they were clothed once more. She felt a pang in her chest from the sudden lack of skin on skin contact but she knew it wouldn't last much longer. He stood up and helped her stand up, he wrapped her in his arms and they stood there and watched the flame burn down slowly. Once the cave was pitch-black she felt the odd sensation of being pulled a long distance. She clung to Kyousuke as it happened more than once. She opened her eyes for a moment to see, where she was, and how much distance they were traveling. When they finally stopped they were only a few short blocks from B.A.B.E.L. Headquarters. He let her go and stepped back. "Bye for now Fujiko-san," Kyousuke turned to walk away.

She grabbed his arm and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for saving me Kyousuke." He nodded and teleported off. She made her way to the large building, and when she finally returned she had to wait to go to sleep to have her head examined. No powers for a few days, sleep, some medications. She was a-okay otherwise. She flopped into her bed and curled around a pillow and her blankets. It didn't take long for her to shut her eyes and fall asleep. A small satisfied smile on her face, which unknown to her was seen by the man who put it there.

When she woke with a yawn, it seemed like the day before was a dream. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, when she went to place her hand on the bed she felt glasses underhand. Her eyes shot open and she looked at the sunglasses under her hand. Beside them was a tape with a note taped to it. She picked it up and read the note to herself:  
_My dearest Fujiko-san, this is a tape with the apology of the normal who interrupted our fight. They are an anti-ESPer group going by the name of The Normals. I promise I didn't kill anyone. Only maimed and hospitalized._  
_-Hyoubu Kyousuke_  
She shook her head, even at almost 50-years-old, he was still a little child. She was still thankful no one died, but that was probably because he was in a good mood. She giggled to herself and laid back down in bed. Today was going to be a very lazy day indeed.


	3. More Self-Control

Tried doing this one from Kyousuke's perspective~

Takashi Shiina owns the characters not me.

P.S. Edited!

* * *

"Kyousuke!" he turned his cold blue gaze towards the woman behind him. Fujiko's brown hair was now very similar to his own silver-white hair, but hers was more of a grey colour. He noticed that it was in a loose pony-tail, like one she would use for sleeping. Her clothing was in much disarray as if she barely had time to dress herself. His eyes locked onto her fiery Magenta eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He looked around his old room in the former Baron Tsubomi residence. "Looking for any of my old belongings. What does it matter to you, Fujiko?" he flopped onto the bed, aware of the lack of dust anywhere in the room or the building for matter.

"This is my villa now, I'll not have you waltz about like you own it," she approached him slowly her left arm outstretched. He didn't have to guess that she would try to overpower him if she could get the chance, but something seemed off. His eyes narrowed, she was gathering power, but not into her hand. Before he could figure out what she was planning she teleported to right on top of him and she pinned him down with her weight and he barely managed to just miss having her enormous bosom smother him. She held either of his wrists in her hands and she smiled down at him. "Caught you~!" her smile was triumphant, but he figured she was still planning something.

"Why do you clean everywhere, yet leave the bloodstained wall and floor? Is there some meaning behind all this Fujiko?" her smile faded. He could sense something from her but it was a jumble of emotions. The strangest one was how much she really wanted to have sex right now, but had to deal with this instead. His own smile spread across his face, causing her to flinch back slightly, "Fujiko, did I interrupt anything you may have started?" He watched her facial expression go blank, to horrified, to a shameful embarrassed pout. Using his pyschometry again he pushed a little to find out what she had been doing. If he could win this without effort he would dangle it over her head for years.

Images floated through his mind, her nightgown hitched up completely on the left side. Her left hand desperately kneading and massaging the flesh of her breast, her other hand occupied with her wet slit. His mouth opened slightly as he watched her moan wantonly and buck into her own hand. The wet sound of her fingers sliding in and out of her womanhood was almost too much for him. Breaking out of the image he stared at Fujiko a moment, not even when he had tried to be the best little brother he could be did he ever hear or witness anything like that from her. He shifted slightly underneath her, his pants becoming slightly restricted after watching such a wanton display from a woman. "Not your sister huh?" she leaned in to rest her forehead on his, she clearly used her own psychometry. "Have you ever thought of me as your sister?" he shook his head no slightly at her question and used the small opening to flip them over.

A small gasp escaped her lips as they switched positions. He grinned slightly at the sudden switch of positions even if it compromised his ability to hide his arousal. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, placing the other on her waist, "Careful what you wish for." Leaning down he placed a kiss against the column of her neck, tracing feather light kisses towards her collar bone. Gently biting the soft junction between her neck and shoulder elicited a soft moan from her and she arched against him. He leaned back and stared down at her with cold eyes, "Desperate enough to get it from any one?"

She struggled against his grip, "N-no! I… I just…" She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again she was determined, "I have my reasons." He waited to hear if there was any more to be said, but she didn't open her mouth. Hating the way she wasn't looking at him anymore, he felt the need to be the only thing she could pay attention to right now. Squeezing her wrists slightly, caused a small pained gasp to escape from her, causing a smirk to creep along his features. She turned her magenta eyes towards his face, "What do yo-" he swallowed the rest of her sentence by bringing his mouth to hers. He bit her bottom lip slightly, and she shuddered underneath him.

Running his tongue along the spot he bit caused her mouth to open just enough for his tongue to snake in. He ran his tongue along hers and around before separating from her lips. His pants were getting slightly more restricting but he had other plans and didn't want to dive in head first. She was panting underneath him slightly, eyes half-lidded, he brought his hand up along her side around the side of her chest up to her face. Cupping her face gently he kissed her softly. When her eyes fluttered open fully he moved his hand to support himself over top of her. "Once this starts there is no going back, no asking to stop, the line will be crossed," releasing her hands to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse, he didn't have to work very hard, half of them weren't buttoned at all. He gently traced his index finger along the exposed skin and she inhaled shakily.

Small hands grasped the front of his jacket roughly and she brought her lips to his in a quick rough kiss. "I think we may have already crossed that line," she smiled at him playfully. Her hands quickly unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. Pressing her hands against his chest and sliding them apart, bearing his chest to her eyes. She kissed right above his heart before wrapping her arms around him and bringing her face to his neck. She bit down on his neck gently, before licking and suckling on the spot. He bit his lip, she was being damn sexy with how much she wanted him but he had to calm down. What other chance like this would ever occur again? Wrapping an arm behind her he easily undid the clasp of the bra using a bit of psychokinesis.

Her hands pulled on his jacket and shirt, he obliged letting go of her, letting the clothing slide off his form. He pulled on her shirt as well, she gladly raised her arms making it easy to remove both garments from her frame. Gently grasping her left breast with his right hand, the other brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He pinched and twirled the sensitive nub in his fingers. Her right hand grasped his hair the other latched onto his back, nails digging sharply into his back. She moaned trying to press her body closer to his. Releasing her lips he slowly flicked his tongue over the nipple he had been fondling. Her entire frame shuddered, breaths coming out in small pants. He latched his mouth over the sensitive bundle of nerves and began similar ministrations with his hand on the right nipple. With his mouth he suckled and twirled the bud around his mouth, occasionally flicking his tongue over it.

Curiosity got the better of him just then, letting his free hand slide up her skirt. Gently dragging his hand across her thigh towards her core he pressed two of his fingers against her covered slit. She was soaked, and she tried to shift her hips so he would rub her most sensitive part but he removed his hand before she could try very hard. Releasing her nipples he brought his right hand up to his face. He saw that she was watching him carefully, bringing another smirk to his lips. He brought his index and middle fingers to his lips and let his tongue dart across them, tasting her. She visibly shuddered at the sight and he chuckled. He was clearly tormenting her, but she was just letting him do it. Grasping both her wrists above her head with his left hand, he brought her right nipple into his mouth gently swirling and nibbling on it. He let his right hand slip up her skirt and slid it right into her underwear. Rubbing his index and middle finger along her wet slit caused her to arch against him moaning loudly. He squeezed her wrists down painfully, biting the soft flesh of her nipple slightly harder than needed while sliding his two fingers deep into her core.

Her walls contracted around his fingers, her moan almost echoing off the walls of his old room. He released her nipple from his mouth giving it a quick flick of the tongue. Once again he captured her lips with his as he began stroking her core. Sliding his tongue into her mouth was easy as she was at his mercy. It felt like his pants would burst soon if he didn't loosen them, it was just too hot the way she writhed against his hands, both the one restraining her and the one she tried to desperately buck against but couldn't. Her walls begin to pulse and shudder, he broke off the kiss and pulled his hand away suddenly. He watched her struggle under his grasp, seeking out his hand to bring her to her second orgasm. He smirked at the dejected look on her face using his newly freed hand to unbutton, unzip, and loosen his pants.

He saw her eyes staring right there at his member, still covered by his boxers, and still partially hidden by his pants. Her small tongue darted across her lips and he swallowed thickly, if he hadn't been holding her down, how fast would her mouth been on him? His eyes widened, she was trying to shimmy her wrists out of his grip. He squeezed them together, "None of that Fujiko." Her struggling stopped and pouted up at him. "I'm going to let go and I don't want you to move, okay?" he waited for her to nod slightly before he let go of her wrists. Reaching up her skirt with both hands shimmying her underwear off, moving all the way down her shapely legs.

Once they were removed he crawled between her legs pulling his pants and boxers down enough to free his length. He gently rubbed the head of his member against her entrance, the sensation almost driving his mind over the edge. She moaned, "Please Kyousuke…" bringing her hands up to grip his shoulders lightly. Slowly pushing into her wet heat, his eye twitched as he tried to maintain his self-control. Her hips bucked upwards suddenly and he inhaled sharply, her walls contracting around him. Her nails dug deeply into his shoulders, and the pain brought him back to his senses. She panted heavily under him and he dipped his head down to quickly kiss each nipple, causing her to make a strange groaning sound in the back of her throat. Pulling back slowly he rocked forward into her hips. Her hips eagerly met his and she rotated them grinding into him. His head dropped slightly and he let out his own moan.

Staying that way a moment he let Fujiko have a small breather, gently brushing strands of hair off her flushed face. Kyousuke never imagined this woman underneath him, the sounds she made, the feeling of being inside her. They weren't even fully undressed, he contemplated teleporting the rest of the clothing off them, but this wasn't at all supposed to be romantic. He dropped the thought almost as soon as it surfaced in his mind. Pulling out of her caused her to groan in dismay. He rolled her over and raised her so she was on all fours. The view was remarkable, her womanhood was like a glistening pink flower, that he was going to continue to defile. He kneeled up behind her and pressed his length against her entrance, slowly sliding in again. This time he watched her hands fist the sheets roughly and bite her lip almost trying to hold back her moan. He began to thrust into her, using her skirt for better grip on her hips. She moaned, trying to thrust back against him, in this position she was even tighter and seeing her completely at his mercy drove him over the edge. Beginning to thrust against her harder and faster, her moans replaced with heavy breathing, he could feel his own climax building as he thrust against her. Her walls began to pulse, shudder and clench down, he bit his lip as he neared even closer to his climax. She moaned loudly and her womanhood clamped down on him, bringing him over the edge, releasing his seed inside of her with his own moan.

He pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, panting. She curled up into him a contented sigh rushing across his chest. Deciding that he would leave either after she fell asleep or after she had gotten dressed, he wrapped his one arm around her and held her like that. Once her breathing had leveled out he teleported from out of her grasp. Pulling on his shirt and jacket, his hands quickly buttoned everything up, making sure everything was zipped up. He ran a hand through his hair to tame it in case she had made it a mess. He cast a glance over at her one more time, teleporting her clothing back onto her body and using psychokinesis to pull the blanket out from underneath her and tucked her in quietly.

Teleporting a short distance away from his old home, he caught a flapping sound in his ear, he turned towards one of the ESPers he had raised. The stern man had turned his carbon-fibre hair into wings to search for Kyousuke. "Major, what took you so long?" his dark eyes pierced into him searching for something to hint as to what he was doing.

Kyousuke turned slightly and laughed, "Important business." He glanced up at the moon thinking about what to do next to throw a wrench into B.A.B.E.L.'s plans.

Magi flew closer and grabbed the collar of his jacket pulling it down slightly, "Important business? You may have some explaining to do…" Magi shook his head and flew off. Kyousuke touched the spot Fujiko had clearly left a hickey, he chuckled and flew after the younger ESPer.


	4. Mourning and More

I am so sorry this took forever guys! This is kinda sappy, but I love it! My favorite one so far!  
Why can't I own the characters Shiina Takashi~! ;-;

* * *

Fujiko was leaned over her desk, face buried in her arms. Tears rolled down her face steadily. She sniffled slightly, it had been a long day, visiting graves, visiting the Yadorigi and Inugami households. She managed to keep a straight face the entire time, showing unwavering strength in front of her deceased comrades. She sat up and wiped her face with the palm of one of her hands, she could tell someone was in the room with her, but she really didn't want to be bothered. "Can you just leave me be?" her voice was unsteady and thick with the sound of her overflowing sadness. Pressing both her palms to her eyes she began to cry once more. It felt like her heart would give out from just the raw emotions themselves.

Warm hands rested on her shoulders as she cried, the person standing directly behind her. She should have stopped and checked to see who it was, but she just knew in her gut that the person wasn't going to hurt her. She figured it was the doctor Sakaki, he was weak to a woman's tears, no matter the age. Her shoulders shuddered under those warm hands, her breath hitched and caught in her throat. Bringing her hands away from her face she sat back. Her breathing slowly steading, she let her eyes flutter shut a moment, "Thank you," she mumbled into the darkness of her room.

"I didn't think you still did that every year," the voice in her ear caused her eyes to shoot open and her heart thundered in her chest. Shifting she looked up to see Hyoubu Kyousuke leaning over her. She felt like dying then and there, but the look on his own face made the feeling disappear almost as soon as it formed.

"I wasn't alone during that trip was I?" she watched him gently shake his head no. Her heart went out to him in that moment. "You could have joined me, they were your comrades as well," she offered him a small smile. He shook his head no again, and she frowned slightly, noticing the tenseness of his shoulders. Brushing his hands off her shoulders she stood and wrapped her arms under his, resting her head on his left shoulder. "Kyousuke, it was so long ago. Can you not forgive yourself at least?" she said quietly into his jacket.

Arms wrapping around her, he buried his face into her neck and shoulder. His shoulders shook as his silent tears slowly seeped through her sweater. They stayed that way and Fujiko felt her own tears gathering in her eyes. She gripped onto the school jacket that Natsumi had given Kyousuke so long ago. Mourning clothes for a man who was constantly in mourning. She buried her face into his chest, "Please, just forgive yourself. I can't bear to see you this way anymore. Please, Kyousuke…" Her heart was breaking under the weight of the sadness she could feel from the man she was holding, even without her psychic abilities.

"I only managed to save you. And yet… We fight constantly. I fear losing you too, but can't let you defeat me either," his voice muttered into her damp shoulder. "Fujiko… I…" he paused, gripping her closer to him, "I love you. Not like my sibling though. But I can't stand this fighting, is there no way you can see things my way?"

This is what heart failure must feel like. At her age sudden shocks are no good. Slack mouthed she pulled her head away to stare at him, was he for real? Her eyes narrowed, he was using the first part as a diversion for the last part. Devious man he was, toying with her maiden's heart. "Your way? You just want to annihilate everything that stands in your way and every normal along the way," she shoved him back. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "I can't believe you would use a moment of weakness like that!" Her fists clenched at her side, she tried to stand up, to stay strong, but she collapsed to the floor sobbing softly.

A hand on her chin lifted her face to look at his, "I was serious Fujiko." The other hand cupped her cheek and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. "I would never use this occasion against you. I can't even forgive myself, I can't ask their relatives for forgiveness. I can't even ask for your forgiveness," he sighed. Their faces slowly drew closer together, his cold blue eyes stared into her magenta eyes, "I can't even ask you to forgive me for lying for such a long time," his breath was on her face. Her eyes fluttered shut, when their lips met in a gentle kiss she used her psychometry to try and dive into his mind. '_Still don't trust me Fujiko?_' she stared at the mental image in his head, hand stuffed in his pocket.

'_At least here I can tell if you're lying to me or not,_' she crossed her arms over her bust.

He smiled playfully, '_Should I just assault you with images of my thoughts?_' he brought his hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck. '_It'd be a little embarrassing._'

She frowned at him, and nodded. Images floated around her, some of her talking happily to their old comrades, the feeling of needing to protect someone radiated from them. The next ones were from the few times she forced him to bathe with her, shame radiated from them, she noticed that for the most part he tried to look away from her. This one was from a fight they had, her dress had ripped in places, revealing a good chunk of cleavage. A large cut up the side of her dress caught her attention next. It traveled from the hem of the dress almost up to her waist. Nothing but skin revealed between the torn pieces of fabric. She watched in horror as her underwear slid off the one side of her body, watching the memory of her face turning a deep hue of crimson. The feeling of love mixed with lust hit her in the stomach, making her breath catch in her throat. The images containing her went away, next she was assaulted by a huge pressure. Clutching her head she could barely tell it was the feelings of loneliness, betrayal and sadness. Images of Shiga and Kikuchi dying in front of her caused tears to course down her cheeks. The click of a guns hammer pulling back, she raised her eyes up to Saotome, his gun pointed right at her forehead. The bang deafened her ears, she had also closed her eyes. She ripped her mind from his, before her sense of regret could reach him. She opened her eyes and stared into his dead looking eyes. Bringing a hand up to his forehead, she lightly touched the scar, fresh tears running down her face. "I am so sorry Kyousuke. He was like your father and he-" her breath hitched in her throat, "he tried to kill you!" She clung to the front of his jacket and buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She hadn't realized how personal that whole exchange had been.

His warm arms wrapped around her, hand gently rubbing the back of her head. "That wasn't the only thing I wanted you to notice," his soft breath ruffled her hair on the top of her head. Her sobs quieted, and she had to shove the imagery of the fight away. Her heart skipped a beat, she had never sensed that amount of want from anyone. "It's pent up lust from the last 52 years," a chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"Since you were 15?!" she shot back and stared at him with wild eyes.

He laughed then, long and hard. Her bewilderment only increased as he finally settled down. "Do you forget you were 18, already a fine young woman?" he smiled softly at her, "If it's the hidden feelings of love, you'd have to go back three years."

Her eye twitched, the nerve of this brat. That caused him to laugh some more, and she pouted at his outburst. "How was I supposed to know? You never told me!" she frowned at him.

"How was I supposed to tell you? It was obvious, how much you liked Shiga. He only saw us as siblings, so you did your best to not let emotions and feelings get the best of you," his hand cupped her face again. He frowned, "But on that day, the day he passed in front of us, I was so angry that he wanted me to pass a specific message onto you. That he was giving up, that his life was stolen. I was angry at everyone. Yet a little part of me deep down thought that if Shiga was gone, I could get you to see me as a man."

She closed her eyes a moment before opening them, "You had grown into a fine young man. The war had stolen too much from us. It almost stole you too." Leaning in, she placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, "And now we're here. You're 67 and I am 70. But we don't look much different from when we did back then. Aside from our hair color," her own laugh bubbled out of her mouth.

"I like it, I think it makes you look elegant, like a princess. Like the princess I saw that first day 60 years ago," his hand gently touched and fiddled with the fringe of hair framing her face. Crimson stained her face and she shifted her glance away. He moved back suddenly and floated up to the ceiling making the 'Shhh' gesture with his finger.

"Tsubomi?" a gentle knock on the door and it opened slightly. "I have the results you wanted to see, and replies to the letters you sent out last week," Sakaki's voice floated through the air, she watched Kyousuke's face contort in some form of sarcastic mockery of the doctor.

Stifling her laughter and standing she took her spot in her chair, "Come in Doctor." The dark skinned man entered the room and she turned on the light at her desk. He approached her slowly, looking around the room slightly. She held her hand out to gain his attention, "Replies you said? To both of them?"

The doctor nodded and cleared his throat, passing her the papers, "I see you didn't wait for the replies." His eyes were turned away from her face.

Touching her cheek, she examined black smears on her fingers, "If that's all Doctor. We have more to discuss in the morning. I am tired." She feigned a yawn and stretched. Easily standing from the chair she walked over to her bed and flopped in it. "Turn the light off on your way out~!" she called to the retreating Sakaki.

Pulling the edge of the sheet towards her face, she rubbed what she could of the makeup that had smeared. The light flicked off and the door shut, her breath escaped in a sigh and she rested her head face down on her pillow. "Why was the quack in here? Don't tell me you, with him?" the disdain and disapproval in Kyousuke's voice made her turn her head to look at him. He was standing a little away from the bed and the look of childish pain was written blatantly on his features

She rolled onto her side, patting the bed beside her before draping her arm along her waist and hip. He sat down obediently still pouting, a smile traced her lips for a moment, "No Kyousuke, I'm not." Their eyes met and his pout was replaced with a sparkle in his eye that made her flinch back a bit. He fluidly got onto the bed and approached her on all fours, a smirk on his face and hunger deep in his eyes. Holding her hand up, palm out to halt his movements, "Hang on a moment," stopping he blinked at her, "This had best not be you trying to find an escape for one day. I don't care if this only happens once. There is no way in hell I would let you use me like that."

His warm hand wrapped around hers, bringing the back of it to his lips, he kissed it gently, "I would never do such a thing to you Fujiko." Warmth spread across her cheeks and she bit her lip lightly. Sitting up slightly she met him as he crawled over her smaller frame. Their lips met again, more passionate then the first time, her heart thundered in her chest and she wondered if he could hear it. She felt his smile on her lips, '_Don't be so nervous Fujiko,_' his soothing voice rolled through her mind. Nodding she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the lips. His tongue traced her bottom lip, but she refused him entry. His hand ran up her left side sending tingles down her spine, causing her to arch against his hand. Once again his tongue flowed over her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth to him. The feeling of his tongue against hers, swirling about in their mouths was causing warmth to pool in her core. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away, a hand cupped her flushed cheek, "So beautiful."

She bit down on her bottom lip and gently pulled her sweater off, leaving her in just a simple one-piece dress. Reaching up she gently began unfastening his jacket, soon he shed it from his frame. Her hands hesitated on unbuttoning his shirt, she could almost still feel his pain from being shot in the chest just before being shot in the head. Warmth encased her hands and pale skin was slowly bared to her eyes. The shirt wasn't shed like the jacket but it stayed there, his hand raised hers to his chest. The warmth around her hands was gone, but his firm chest was under her hands. He was sitting back slightly, watching her, to see what she would do to see her reaction. To see if she would accept all of the bad with the good. Her hands gently explored his chest, barely tracing over the scars, floating over his well-toned abdomen. '_Not quite a six-pack but pretty good for his age,'_ a small smile spread across her face, and the faintest hint of a flush could be seen on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, under the shirt and she kissed each of the circular scars on his chest. "Don't be so nervous Kyousuke," she rested her head against his chest.

The shirt was tossed to a far corner of the room and his arms wrapped around her. A gentle kiss was placed atop her head, and his hands shifted to her sides, pulling her away from him. His hair tickled her neck for just a moment before the sensation was replaced by his warm lips. A shuddery sigh escaped her, and his lips kissed down across her collar bone. The warmth was spreading from her core to every inch of her body with every kiss pressed against her body, her breath was beginning to come out in small pants. His lips met hers once more, almost distracting her from the cool air suddenly felt on her bosom. More of her skin was slowly revealed to the cool air, but his lips stayed on hers. He stopped unbuttoning her dress once he had reached her hips, and he pulled back to examine his handiwork. A finger traced down the exposed skin sending shivers down her spine, the heat pooled in her core grew in intensity. He guided her gently into a laying position and leaned over top of her, kissing her gently before shifting down to her hips. A moan escaped her throat, his tongue tracing along the open v of her dress. When he reached her breasts, he placed a kiss on either one before continuing the trail his tongue along her cleavage and up her neck. One of her hands was clutching his and the other was laced in his hair. His free hand tilted her face upwards and his tongue traced up the tendon on her neck. Another moan passed through her lips and her back arched up, she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

Their lips met, tongues danced, and when his body rested against hers slightly she could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh. The sudden lack of warmth caused her to open her eyes and sit up on her elbows. The last of the buttons on her dress were unfastened revealing her simple black underwear, a small smile crept over his features. Her face flushed, she hadn't worn a bra, so all that stood between her and Kyousuke was her dress, already parted and her underwear. Extending her arms, her hands found his pants, loosening the belt and unfastening his pants. She watched a silver eyebrow arch, and followed his gaze to her now fully exposed chest. His hand gently fondled her left breast, "No bra," his husky voice trailed off. Warmth engulfed her left nipple sending electricity up her spine, she arched into his warm mouth. His tongue swirled and flicked over her nipple, while his left hand gently pinched and rolled the other. Attempting to stifle the moan with her hand, her free hand held onto his shoulder. Warmth trailed down her right side, resting on her hip a moment before it slipped under the thin fabric of her underwear. Fingers traced over her womanhood, and her legs parted slightly. Her breathing was coming out in short pants, her eyes once again half-lidded.

His finger slipped into her warmth and she gasped, clutching at his shoulder, biting into it with her nails. The gentle stroking motion, plus his mouth on her breast was bringing her close to the edge. "Ky-Kyousuke!" the cry was soft in the dark room. The feeling of his fingers vanished after her climax, she opened her eyes just in time to see him lick her juices off his hand. Blood rushed to her face, her heart pounding.

"Delicious," he mumbled smiling. He dipped his head in to kiss her, he had completely distracted her from her original goal. The fabric of her underwear slowly slid off of her legs, his hands floating over her skin. One of her legs was raised to rest on his shoulder and he placed a kiss on the soft skin of her thigh. The soft puffs of breath trailed down her thigh, his hair tickling her leg. Her hands fisted the sheets, his tongue tracing her wet entrance. Struggling not to buck her hips into his face, his tongue tasted her womanhood, than ran up to circle her clitoris. She moaned loudly, still fighting the urge to buck her hips. A soft chuckle from between her legs made her heart skip a beat. A finger slipped into her womanhood, she almost gasped but it turned into a moan midway as his tongue circled her clit again. The way he was stroking her walls and licking and sucking on her clit was driving her to the edge at a faster pace than before. A second finger joined the first, and she felt her walls clamp down on them.

Slowly she moved her right hand from the sheets to lace through his soft hair. "Pl-please," she managed to moan out. The pace of the fingers picked up and the assault on her clitoris by his mouth quickly brought her over the edge. Her walls started to spasm, and his fingers were replaced by his mouth, eagerly licking up all the juices escaping from her orgasm.

He shifted, rising to look at her, she looked up into his blue lust-glazed eyes. His tongue licked his lips, before leaning down to kiss her. Gently, she held his face a moment before letting her hands slide down his chest to his loosened pants. Slipping her hand easily into his boxers, she grasped his length gently. The sudden bite on the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet caused her to jerk slightly. His moan was muffled by her skin, her hand still around his member. Slowly running her hand up and down his hard length, his uneven breathing on her skin, it was turning her on even more. His hand on her wrist stopped her movements and she turned to look at him. "Fujiko, please," his voice was husky and needy at the same time.

Her head dipped in a nod and watched as he stripped his pants off discarding them. Her dress also found a home on the floor. Suddenly she was flat on her back and his hand was tilting her face to the side baring her neck to him. Kisses and bites fluttered down her neck trying to distract her from the fact that he was guiding his hard length to her entrance. The thrust was sudden, his full length pierced her womanhood and she moaned. Rocking her hips up into his, the pace was slow, they showered each other in kisses, hands exploring each other. Their hands and fingers entwined and she smiled up at him, his pace beginning to increase. The feeling of her climax was nearing, her walls clamping down on his length. She moaned and his hot mouth covered hers, his thrusts picking up speed. That drove her over the edge, and her orgasm rocked through her body. Warmth spread through her as Kyousuke released his seed inside her. His length pulled out, and he collapsed beside her. Snuggling into his chest, his warm arms wrapped around her, "I love you Fujiko." He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Somehow she managed to pull a blanket over them. The scars under her hand reminded her of what they still had to act like, but for right now, "I love you too, Kyousuke." She pressed a kiss against his chest and closed her eyes, '_Even if it's just in this moment, know I love you with my whole heart Kyousuke._'


End file.
